


Roses

by rromanovas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I first published this drabble on tumblr, but I decided to also post it here. It's set after the final scene from 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

"I don’t want to be a woman you love." Felicity knows thatthose words hurt Oliver, she knows they’re also not true. Of course she wantsto be a woman he loves, that’s what she’s always wanted ever since he came toher desk with a laptop full of bullet holes. But not like this, she doesn’twant a destructive love, she wants the real deal, the kisses and the affection,but all she gets is pain.

She is so glad he is back, she’s ecstatic, yes, but he’s already causes her so much pain, and now this. This stupid, stupid idea that she knows is only gonna end in disaster. How can he trust Merlyn after everything he’s done is beyond her. So she left. She turned her back, walked to her car and drove straight home.

As soon as she got to her room, she changed into her pajamas, removed her make up, sat in her bed and started crying. She was feeling so many emotions at once. She wanted to kiss Oliver but she also wanted to punch him in the face. 

Just as she was calming down, she heard a knock on her door. She wiped out her tears and answered the door. It was him. Him and a bouquet of roses. 

"Felicity." He started, looking down at the roses. "I know you’re angry and upset and you have every right to be. I don’t expect you to understand, but I need you to not be mad, okay? I… I did rethink a lot of things while I was away and one thought that couldn’t get out of my head was…" He stopped and looked at her. She felt like he could see right through her. Into her soul. "Was our kiss. You are so important to me, Felicity, that when I thought I was losing my ow life, you we’re the only thing in my mind." He paused and took a step forward. "I’m sorry that you don’t want me to love you, because I do, and I can’t control it. I need you next to me, I can’t have you as you deserve, but I also can’t lose what we already have. Please, Felicity…"

"Oliver…" She interrupted. "I can’t do something I’m not comfortable with, okay? I can’t suddenly forget and trust Malcolm Merlyn. I can’t work alongside a man who murdered my friend as well as other 503 other people."

"No one’s asking to trust him, Felicity. I don’t trust him, I didn’t forgive him, but I need him as an ally right now. Please, don’t abandon me. I don’t know what I would do if you turned your back on me. Do this for me, Felicity." He handed her the bouquet.

"I would never abandon you, Oliver." She said, catching the flowers from his hand. "But I need some time to think right now."

He nodded and turned away. They didn’t kiss. They didn’t hug. They didn’t even say goodbye, and she closed her door as he walked to his motorcycle.

She put the flowers on a vase and on the coffee table. Blue and red roses. 

She got her tablet and researched their meanings.

Blue roses meant “impossible” and red meant “love”. Impossible love.

Felicity cried herself to sleep that night.


End file.
